


To Pluck A Rose

by Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Hades/Persephone re-telling, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the abduction of Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abduction of Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to the mythology challenge that had begun sweeping over fanfiction.net site but I had decided to go ahead and enter it into the challenge. It was fun and I was able to do a lot with it. :D This was always one of my favorite stories and one I spent a lot of time writing. Currently this story is in the process of being cleaned up to be added here so chapters will be added as I finish with it.

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohtori Gakuen  
The Present**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been another beautiful day, blessed by a nice Spring breeze and reasonable temperatures far too tempting to stay locked inside or so came to the mind of one Tenjou Utena. She had tried desperately to coax her bride out of the birdcage but she would hear none of it, refusing to leave until the last plant was watered. Sighing in resign, Utena had given up any hope of getting Himemiya Anshii to join her and exited the birdcage alone. Though she tried to understand Anshii's reasons for staying behind, she couldn't fathom the reasons behind it. She knew the girl's only friend was Chu Chu and Utena desperately wanted her to have a life outside of the duels and meet new people. Perhaps in time Anshii would see things her way.  
  
Utena halted her movement and turned to look at her surroundings. She had the eeriest feeling that she was being watched, even followed for that matter but by whom? She didn't know nor would whoever it was show himself or herself to her. Straightening her spine and keeping herself firmly on guard, she made a move again through the empty covered walkway. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks upon her, as her mind was still firmly on the English lessons of earlier. She had never considered Greek Mythology to be anything but fascinating nor the colorful characters that were created within. It had been the first English subject she had ever taken an interest in.   
  
Crossing from the protection of the archway and across the lush landscape of the field, she stopped again. She could have sworn once more she heard something heading towards her: the sound of horse and rider? She looked around trying to find out from which direction it had been coming from. By the time, she had figured out from whence it came, it had been too late. She was drawn up against the rider and spirited away from Ohtori like lightning. She fought hard against her kidnapper and tried in vain to see who it was, but there had been no such luck. The sun's rays had blinded her.  
  
Why does this seem so familiar? She wondered furrowing her brows together. Then it hit her. She remembered hearing of a similar kidnapping during class earlier. Persephone, Maiden of the spring, had been taken in such a similar fashion! She understood now. Someone was out to make the fabled story into a reality! She had to free herself from her kidnapper and find safety anywhere until they sent out help, but what if this had been planned? She could only think of one person behind it all----  
  
Before Utena could complete that thought, she yawned and closed her eyes. Never thinking in the least that the lessons of earlier would come back to haunt her, drawing her into a world where mythology wasn't all that it seemed and neither were its players...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter One  
**   


* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long ago--**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lachesis, Disposer of Lots, let her small, child-like fingers dance across the glowing pale pink thread that was chosen to be used once Demeter gave birth to her child. In her mind, she was already playing with the notion of the child being connected to another. Of course, she was all too aware of what Demeter would say to this if she knew. This really wasn't Demeter's decision. She was not the one weaving the path the child would take nor was Lachesis going to allow Demeter to sway the girl from her already chosen destiny. She knew the older woman...knew she would never have this child if she knew what was planned and so she kept it secret even from her own sisters. When the time came, she would tell them of the path decided and the path would never be swayed.  
  
Clotho paused in her spinning to look at her younger sister. She could see that she was up-to-no good. She did not even have to ask what it was she was up to either. She could see it plainly in those innocent pale gray eyes. The girl had already planned the future of the one who would hold the thread in her hands and none of them would be able to say otherwise. She was simply the spinner...the one who wove the tapestry of life. She had a job to do and it was truly up to Lachesis what path was to be taken. Sighing softly, she returned to her spinning.  
  
Atropos held out a wrinkled hand that held "the abhorred shears". Together the three of them represented a stage in man's life. Lachesis--childhood, Clotho--adulthood, and she--old age. She didn't mind this at all. She cared only for her duties of cutting the threads of destiny. Yet, she sensed something from Lachesis that it made her stop midway of cutting the thread of a mortal on the verge of death. Pressing her lips together in a fine line, she straightened her spine and looked to the other two. Ever since Demeter announced her desire to have a child, Lachesis had been playing with the thread chosen as if trying to decide whatever to do with it. She knew there was no point to ask as Lachesis would never really answer her. It was none of her business, but she was sure Demeter would be angry over it nevertheless.  
  
"I see something in your eyes I have not seen in a long time, Sister," Atropos replied cutting the heavy silence that had hung between them for nearly two hours. She eyed the length of thread between her shears. It was a pity to cut such a lovely piece but the end of it had come and the soul needed to move on to a newer, fresher body.  
  
"I was thinking," Lachesis replied lifting her eyes to her eldest sister. "What if Hades and Demeter's unnamed child were linked by soul?"  
  
Clotho tilted her head and seemed to be thinking this over. "I highly doubt Demeter would like that," she pointed out.  
  
"It is not Demeter's decision," Atropos snapped cutting the thread and dropping it down into the basket near her left foot. "We are the Fates. It is our decision."  
  
"You are right," Clotho amended quickly and lowered her head.   
  
"Hades is a lonely soul and she would be a perfect match for him," Lachesis stated firmly. "She is his light and he is her darkness. "  
  
"Then it is settled," Clotho replied, reaching for the two pieces of thread from Lachesis and quickly wove them together into a strong sturdy material. "They are each other's soul. Without the other, they are empty and at loss. Yet, the path we give them will not be easy and love must be able to withstand it all or they will lose each other each time."  
  
Holding the entwined pieces of threads, she examined it closely. This would be far interesting to see play out upon the stage called life. Not every destiny was set in stone, but if they had their way they were going to make sure this one was. It was their duty to see to destiny and secure it safely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Sometime That night---**  
  
  
  
  
Demeter, Goddess of the Grain and Harvest, took the small bundle into her arms and stared down for the first time at her infant daughter. She was far more beautiful than she could ever imagine with her sapphire blue eyes peering out from underneath think lashes of dark pink. A patch of rose pink hair peeked out from the snow-white blanket and Demeter moved her hand once more to cover her daughter's head. She was truly blessed with such a gift.  
  
"What will you name her, Sweet Lady?" The woman asked as she picked up the white linen sheets.  
  
"Kore," she said simply with a smile on her lips. "Just Kore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Two  
**   


* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sixteen Years Later**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood high on the cliffs watching the white crested waves as they slammed against the jagged rocks below. The day was beautiful and warm, more so than the previous day. It had been one of those days where one could sit beneath a tree or even pick flowers and this she did immensely today. Silently, she thanked her mother, as it was she would control the lovely weather. Later, she would have to thank her personally, but she already knew what her mother would. She would simply smile and touch her cheek tenderly, citing that she made the day for her daughter.  
  
Kore smiled at the thought as she brushed away strands of rose pink hair from her face. She had always loved her mother far more than she loved her own father, Zeus, but then mainly her mother had raised her. They lived in the mortal world, as her father preferred Mt Olympus. Only when occasion demanded did they venture to the remote mountaintop and it was only then that her father took any interest in her life. She was all too aware of the bouts her mother had with her father upon the subject of her life. Zeus wanted her to be a Goddess in her own right, but her Mother wanted her to take up the role she would give her later in life. In the end, her mother seemed to always win.  
  
Pushing away the thoughts of her father, Kore thought of the land and the people that dwelled upon it. As a child, she had learned quickly the secrets her mother shared with the people here and the deep connection they formed with her. As always, they knew whom to turn to when food was low and what to offer her in turn. Often, her mother never truly cared for the offerings. Her thoughts were always upon the happiness of the people and in this, she enjoyed her teachings. None dared to anger their Harvest Goddess. None wanted the punishment she would carry out and they did everything to appease her.  
  
Growing up had not always been easy for Kore, she had duties to tend to and learning from her Mother. She spent most of her life in the temples being taught everything that would one day be placed upon her small shoulders. She never once complained either. She took this in stride and learned everything she could from her Mother. She wanted nothing more than to make the woman far more proud of her than she could possibly be now.  
  
In her fourteenth year of life, Zeus decided to play an even bigger role in her life. He summoned them both to Olympus with intend of announcing that it was high time his daughter marry. Of course, this did not go well with her Mother who went into a rage over this. There was no way in hell, as she had said, that she was going to marry her daughter off. Her fate had already been decided. Kore was going to be trained to be her High Priestess and Priestesses were not allowed to be married.  
  
"Is this your choice, Daughter?" Zeus demanded, silencing Demeter's protests any further. He was concerned for the first time in her life over a decision that would affect her future. He knew she would never be allowed to taste love nor its fruits if she agreed with her mother and this would sorely disappoint him. He had always thought Kore pretty, no gorgeous with her sparkling sapphire blue eyes and shade of light pink hair.   
  
"Yes, Father," she answered quietly but firmly. "I wish to become a Virgin Goddess."  
  
Within the crowd of Gods and Goddesses, Aphrodite was on the verge of collapse from the announcement. It wasn't enough that they had already had plenty of those running around. They were now about to add Demeter's daughter to the ranks. This simply didn't sit well with the Goddess of Love. She wanted to march up there and shake the girl in hopes of knocking the idea out of her head.   
  
"How could she not want to experience the joys of love and the sorrow of heartache?" She hissed softly to her son, Eros, who stood next to her quietly contemplating the scene. "Its part of the cycle of Life. Demeter, of all Goddesses, should know this. What a heartless bitch she is to take such a precious gift from her daughter!"  
  
Eros placed a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder in silent sympathy. He knew Aphrodite wanted what was best for the young girl, but it had not been their place to say anything. Lifting his eyes to the crowd again, he caught a glimpse of Hecate's long violet hair and beside her was Death himself with his lavendar hair drawn back in a ponytail. Both seemed far more interested in the pink-haired girl than any of the other Gods themselves.   
  
On the other side of the room were the twins, Apollo and Diana. Often it was hard to tell the two apart with their backs turn as both had the same shade of dark blue hair. Yet, Apollo always carried with him his Lyre and thus it made it the easiest to recognize him next to his sister. At their sides were the green-haired Poseidon and his lovely dark-haired and brown-eyed wife, Amphitrite. A feet away was Athena with her coral ringlets on each side of her face and a young woman with dark violet hair at her side. A nymph, Eros had decided. The only ones missing was Hades himself, the dark King of the Underworld, and his sister, Celeste, the Bearer of the Eternal Flame.  
  
"Then it is your decision," he said disappointedly as if dismissing both mother and daughter from his very sight. He knew that Demeter had already made up her mind and he could never change it. He had no right now. He had never made the effort to truly be her father and why should she listen to him now? He could order her married, but he didn't dare have her hate him for the rest of her life.  
  
Kore drew herself away from the past and placed herself back into the present. This was hardly time to reflect truly upon the past. It was gone and over and now the future laid ahead for her. In just a few short days, she would be given the rituals that would bind her to the duties her mother wanted for her. Duties, she would see to it, that she took great care to please her mother in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some few feet away, a dark figure concealed by which the helmet he wore, stood watching the maiden above the hill. She was beautiful, he noted, with the way the sunlight made her rose pink hair shine and send the light to dance in those jeweled eyes. He tried to search his memory as to where he had seen her but ended up drawing a blank. She had to be some mortal or even nymph he had not laid eyes upon.   
  
Then a memory, long since buried in the depths of his consciousness, drew forth an image of a child whose birthday he had ruined so long ago. Despite this mishap, she had looked to him with kind blue eyes and lifted her hand to take his even going as far to ignore the outraged cries of her Mother. He knew he had never been invited to join, but then who could blame those that feared him? Yet, she did not. Instead, she dragged him across the silent room to a seat where she wanted to know all about him. The other Gods avoided him, but she did not. For this, he loved her and ever since then he loved her still.  
  
Hades, God of the Underworld, lifted his helmet off his head and allowed strands of crimson red hair to fall about his armored shoulders. He didn't want to frighten her away. Instead, he remained hidden content with watching the young woman who seemed lost in her own world or more in thought. He wasn't sure which at the moment, as he could not truly read her face from his place among the brushes. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make a beautiful Queen beside him, but there was no chance in the very depths of Tartarus Demeter herself would allow such a thing to happen. The woman was extremely selfish with Kore and refused to allow any man or God get near her only child. This made courting Kore virtually impossible. Still, this would not deter the King of the Dead. He would have her.... he would find away, but how was the question. He could only hope that his brother, Zeus, would give him this answer.  
  
Placing the invisibility helmet back on, he turned and walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kore!" Her mother's voice sailed around her and echoed below upon the sharp edges of the cliff and she turned in time to see her Mother appear upon the incline of the hill. Today, Demeter wore her favorite champagne colored empire waist style gown with matching veil that was held in place by a crown of diamonds. Her dark hair with a few strands of gray peeking out was immaculately well kept beneath the thin veil.   
  
"Yes, Momma?" She answered moving from her peaceful place of refuge to her mother's side, a serene smile tugging on the corners of her generous mouth.  
  
Demeter returned the smile. Each day, her daughter continued to grow in beauty. Her rose pink hair fell about her shoulders and a crown of roses encircled her head. She was the Maiden of Spring, beloved child of the Lady of the Grain. Demeter could not ask for no such other as Kore. She wouldn't dare. Her daughter was precious and therefore a perfect candidate to take her place later in life.   
  
"Come Child," her worried mother replied linking her arm with hers and leading her away, "we only have a few more days to prepare you to take your place at my temple."  
  
Kore nodded her head. She had not forgotten the vast festivities that would follow once she completed all rituals. Yet, deep within the very depths of her soul, she felt something tug the chords. She knew she would never feel love or the joys of childbirth. There was to be no man in her life only the vows of chastity to come. Though this cut her to the quick, she never mentioned it to her mother. She didn't want to have her disappointed in her. This was something she never wanted to do. She wanted her mother to be proud of her.... to truly call her daughter. Of course, there would always be those "what ifs" in her mind, but it was far too late to pull out now. Her destiny, or rather her Mother's chosen destiny for her, was calling her to the temples.  
  
The temple came into view. A vast place of columns and intricate details carved from marble stood before her, beckoning her to come into the warmth of the place. She could not deny the place was beautiful as there were no temples other than Athena's own that could rival it. Here all the secrets of the Harvest were kept and soon she would learn all she could as its High Priestess.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Kore," her mother spoke again as if she knew exactly what she feeling. "All young women must take their places in life."  
  
What if the chosen path wasn't what you wanted?, she wanted to ask but bit her tongue and nodded her head again. She didn't want to answer her mother verbally, knowing full well there was a chance her voice could crack. She didn't want her mother questioning her at this time. No, she would simply excuse herself now and retire quickly before her mother even thought to ask.   
  
"I'm tired, Momma," she replied firmly, giving her Mother a gentle kiss on her cheek before fleeing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Three**   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been far too long since he had last been here. Even now, it seemed like an eternity as he stepped onto the pale marbled floors of the palace. He wasn't sure if he would be greeted warmly or turned away. The deathless gods were never a welcoming sight to those of Olympus where life was celebrated. His role was never his chosen. He had drawn lots and received the Underworld as he and his brothers split the earth in threes. In some way, he was glad he had not gotten the control over the seas or the role of King of the Gods. He had seen both jobs and didn't want them. The darkened world was his and there was no one who would dare enter to tell him how to run it. He never had this fear, not like his brothers did.   
  
"Hades," Zeus' voice boomed from the throne sending all eyes to cast toward the figure that paused in the doorway, "who would have thought you would come to visit. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Hades shook his head as he tucked his helmet beneath his arm and stepped forward. He did not pay homage to his brother as the others did. He didn't believe he needed to do such a thing to one who was younger than he. "I came to talk to you in private please."  
  
Zeus eyed his brother for a moment before finally rising from his seat and moving across the room to his brother's side. Ushering them both out and away from the ears of his wife, they stepped out into the hall and made their way to adjoining room. Zeus knew that his crimson-haired brother did not visit just to visit. No, there was something in those cobalt blue eyes that told Zeus that something was bothering him.  
  
"Speak," Zeus commanded to his brother.  
  
"I need your help," Hades began, "I wish to make Demeter's daughter my bride."  
  
Zeus took a seat in one of the velvet chairs and stroked his chin. He knew Demeter would never allow such a union to happen. She considered Kore all hers and above the laws instated by Zeus himself. Zeus was never fond of this and his daughter's happiness was the one thing he cherished most.  
  
Looking up at Hades, he knew that his brother would cherish Kore above all others. There was no denying this at all. He could see love in those dark depths and this prompted the King of the Gods to offer his help against Demeter. It would not be easy, this he knew as Demeter always kept a eye on her daughter day and night.  
  
"I understand that there is little time to plan as Demeter is preparing Kore to become her High Priestess and one day take over Demeter's duties," Zeus replied leaning back in the chair. "Kore is a Goddess in her own right, but her Mother has never seen that. She thinks Kore should take over duties that she is ready for. I will help you as I want to see her happy."  
  
Hades nodded his head and listened to the plan as his brother began to speak it softly. He did not trust that others would be listening in. He had to make sure this was kept in the best confidence as possible so that none would go warn Demeter as to what was to come.   
  
When the plan was given, Hades departed Olympus and directed his coal black steed back down to earth. He had little time and he had to make it work or risk losing Kore to Demeter forever. This set firmly in his mind and he drove his chariot even harder sending the demonic horses that drew it to breath even more. The ground ripped open before him and Hades disappeared in the chasm, returning to his world once more below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another beautiful day, or so the Maiden of Spring thought as she plucked another flower from the soil. Already, she had two baskets filled with the most beautiful and the freshest fragant flowers that graced the Earth. She could not wait to show her mother nor hand her the bouquet she would make for her once she was finished.  
  
Just behind her, the other priestesses were busy laughing and carrying on with songs. They had not even noticed her moving away to pick another set of flowers just some few feet away. These were far more beautiful than the ones she had already picked and she couldn't help but desire to add these to her collection. She was sure her Mother would be most pleased with her selection.  
  
Stepping away, Kore noticed gleaming near the edge and she moved quickly towards it. She was astonished to find a jeweled flower so tiny that it would have been nearly impossible to see if it had not been for the sunlight gleaming off it. She bent down to study the tiny flower. Its petals made of the deepest rubies...its center the yellowiest topaz...and its steam and leaves were of the richest emeralds. She knew she had to have it and plucked it from the ground.  
  
Just then the ground rumbled and shock beneath her feet and Kore couldn't find the strength to heed that silent scream inside her brain that told her to run. Her head turned left and then right as if searching for the source of all this. She knew it couldn't be her Mother. Demeter was on one of the tiny islands tending to prayers that needed to be answered.  
  
The ground ripped in front of her and the sound of horses carried themselves to her ears. She could only imagine the demon itself riding them. She had heard tales of the bleak world below, tales that often sent her screaming during the darkest nights. She had never been there below...had never even known what the world was like. She had only met its master, but even that was long ago as a child. She never thought in her entire life to see him again. Perhaps he was coming up to take another soul...or even heard his name being called.  
  
Kore felt her body tremble with fear and she reached up to brush the stray strands of rose-colored hair from her face. She could only stand there rooted to her spot as the coal black horses finally appeared from the chasm in the earth. Its rider pushing his horses beyond all measure, but she could not make out a single feature, his face hidden beneath the mask of the helmet. Closer and closer rider and horses came to her and she knew then he had come for her.   
  
Kore opened her mouth to scream for help, but not a single word could be uttered from her lips. Her blue eyes could only widen in horror as the rider reached for her and drew her into the chariot. She struggled against the black-dressed figure, but he was far stronger her than her. He bore her away weeping back down into the earth. The high hills echoed her cries for help, and the sea carried it to her mother who raced back to the mainland seeking her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help!"  
  
Demeter stopped in her teachings and turned her head towards the mainland. It had been Kore she heard cry out and she knew she had to go home...to find out what had happened to her precious child. She excused herself from her priestesses, leaving them to continue her teachings in her place as she disappeared in speckles of gold dust.   
  
When she reappeared upon the mainland, she was stunned to find that there had been no sign of her daughter anywhere and none knew where she had gone. The priestesses had sworn they had not a single sound and Demeter tried everything else. Still no one would answer her question, as none knew what had happened to the young maiden of the spring.   
  
"Until my daughter is returned, the Earth shall suffer with barren lands," she vowed coldly cursing the land for which she was worshipped as a Goddess. She would allow nothing to grow...not a single thing until her daughter was returned to her safely. It didn't matter that mankind would suffer. They would mourn her loss regardless if they wanted to or not. They owed her this much.


	2. Retrieval Of Persephone

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

**  
Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't very well stay at that window, Persephone," Hades drawled, leaning against the doorway of the master bedroom. It had been hours since he had abducted her from above and rushed her though a marriage ceremony even before she had a chance to grief for her mother and the world above. Now, he had bestowed a name upon his new bride. After all, she was no longer a girl as Kore suggested. At least, not in the eyes of the other Gods once they learned of her "rape." Demeter was going to be another subject entirely.   
  
Persephone turned her water-blue vacant eyes towards the man who was now her husband. In all her young years, she never thought him to be heartless as he was now. To abduct her was beyond all reason and she was trying to understand it all, but failing miserably. There could not be love for her. They hardly knew each other and thus carried themselves in different worlds. She had not even seen him since her birthday so long ago. Now, he stood before her like phantom dreams turned to flesh and blood.  
  
She made no try whatsoever to answer him. Instead took this time to study him. Long crimson red hair fell at each side of his handsome face. Elegant features, not so becoming of a dark king, looked sculptured from marble. The finest she had ever seen. Cobalt blue eyes peered at her mockingly beneath thick lashes. Zeus help her but she could fall for this man.  
  
Persephone looked away to hide the flush that was rapidly appearing across her cheeks. She would not give him the satisfaction whatsoever of knowing how much he could affect her. What he had done had been unforgivable in her eyes and there was nothing that he could do to change her mind either. It would have to be a cold day in hell beforehand.  
  
Hades cocked a crimson brow noticing his new bride's face before she turned from him. She was magnificent if not naive to think he didn't see it. And what was more was the fact; she tried to hide it by allowing her rose-colored hair to fall forward in a curtain-like grace. He had to give her credit for this of course. He had indeed chosen his bride well. She was the match of his soul and he loved her completely even if the relationship was in its early stages. He had not meant to take her as he did, but he knew her mother would never allow him to court her daughter. Later, he would explain this to her. For now, he would make her as comfortable as possible here with him even going as far to make a promise to her.  
  
"Persephone," the way he spoke her name sent a shiver to race down her spine and she wanted to melt then and there, but pride refused to bend, "what if I made you a promise? What if I promised to leave as you are as The Virgin Goddess you so desire to be? We will continue to be husband and wife by the laws made by my brother himself, but I will respect your wishes to leave you untouched."  
  
This caused Persephone great surprise. She had even thought him to be kind while she cruelly shunned him for all he had done. She looked over at him and nodded her head. This was her wish and she knew that the flesh that held her at night would eventually tempt her. It was a risk she would have no choice to take. She would accept his words as a gentleman husband.  
  
"Come, wife," he replied moving into the room and extending a hand to her, "we must sleep. Tomorrow I will take you with me on my rounds."  
  
"Yes," she answered placing her hand firmly in his and allowing him to lead her away from the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Above Ground**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been nine days. Nine long days since she had last heard Kore's cry for help, but no one knew, or rather tell her, where her beloved daughter had went. Not even the great Apollo, who watched the world above, had been able to tell her anything. He had been far too occupied by his sister to take notice of the going-ons of the mortal realm. She had even gone to the green-haired sea god himself, but he and his wife had not even seen her nor had she come to visit them.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Demeter had decided she would no longer set foot in Olympus. There would be far too many memories there and already she blamed Zeus for his part in it. Though he venomously denied this, she knew it to be otherwise. He had always believed that Kore needed a life far different than the one Demeter had carved for her. She was sure he was hiding her somewhere and schooling her, but something made her wonder if such thoughts were not preposterous. She was sure that Zeus did have his hand in it even if it were minimal.   
  
Disguised now as an old woman, she paused in her trek across the countryside in her search for her daughter. She knew none would recognize her nor ask her for her reasons behind the devastation she was causing to the world around her. She didn't care whether man or beast lived. Without her daughter, there was nothing worth living. She herself had taken nothing to her lips. Neither ambrosia nor sweet nectar had she tasted. She had refused anything.  
  
"Sweet lady, why do you look so forlorn?" came the melodic voice of the newcomer who peered down at the old woman sitting at the well. She had never seen her before and she was curious to know who she was. Perhaps she was someone's grandmother lost or even worse considered dead.  
  
"I managed to escape captivity," she said absentmindedly. "I was to be sold as a slave, but I am far too old to even consider such work."  
  
The other three girls looked at each other and then at their older sister. Each knew they could not very well leave her alone. It was not like them and they were sure their mother would not mind the company at all.   
  
"Sweet lady, why not come home with us?" The eldest girl asked, refusing to hear a 'no'. She moved to help Demeter to her feet and led her back towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Death stood watching his sister for a moment with a slight frown marring his dark features and then glanced over at the other who seemed lost in her own thoughts. The girl in question had not yet heard the news nor had any idea as to what awaited her below, but then Death had no need to tell her either. He suspected she would find out on her own and in this, did he look forward to. The girl had no idea exactly what kind of Goddess she would be up against in Hades' affections. In this, he couldn't wait to see what would come about of the marriage between Demeter's daughter and the dark God.  
  
Death himself could only muse on the possibilities Minthe would only cause. He had no need now to interfere and win Demeter's daughter's affections. Rather, he would play the gentleman and offer his shoulder to her. It couldn't be even more perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hecate paused for a moment, taking note of the dreamy expression upon his handsome face. She knew of his obsession with Kore but had never once interfered with it. She had always dismissed it as infatuation and now she beginning to think else wise. Perhaps it was best she took her brother to aside and discuss whatever notion was playing in her head. Then again, she knew he would not listen to a word she said.  
  
Sighing softly, she wiped her dark hands across her silk skirt and turned her gaze towards the entrance of the cave. She had seen Kore's abduction and had said not a thing to Demeter. Guilt riddled her body and she considered stepping forward to correct matters, but Demeter had vanished leaving a world devastated in loss of human and animal life. If things were not set right, human life would cease to exist.  
  
The very thought of this had set Olympus on ear from the tales that reached her ears. She knew very well Zeus was furious with Demeter for this, but he had yet to seek the Goddess out. As each grain of sand passed through the small opening of the hourglass, time was running out and Hecate could do little or nothing at all. She did not have the power to control the weather or make things grow from the soul. However, she could change things and set them right.  
  
Taking one last look at her brother, she took note his was busy with Mint. She didn't have time to take in that he was probably out to draw her towards the Underworld. At this time, she didn't really care. Her main concern was that of the world that worshipped and feared the Olympian Gods. She had to find Demeter now before it was too late.   
  
Turning on heels, she walked towards the entrance of the cave and called for Demeter on the winds, knowing the Goddess would hear and come to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Five**   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As days passed into weeks and months, Persephone settled herself into a daily routine. She would often accompany her new husband on his rounds through Tartarus and Elysian Fields. At his requests, she would sit beside him at each judgment hearing of fresh new souls that arrived. She, in turn, took it upon herself to teach the souls that dwelled within Elysian the cycles of life. She had found her calling in this and enjoyed every minute of it. She was truly a Goddess in her own right. She understood all this time what her father had been trying to do, but she still was upset with his way of doing things.  
  
Hades had also kept his promise to her. He had not laid a hand on her, but each time she stole a glance she always caught him staring at her. Always there was some sort of spark in his cobalt blue eyes. A spark she had never seen before in any man, but then not every man had ever caught her eye as the dark lord did. She readily admitted this to herself and noted each time she looked at him that she would blush. She knew then as she did now that she loved him. It was a far deeper love than it had been in the very beginning of the relationship. At that time, it had been friendship and now it had blossomed into something far more than she had been able to imagine.   
  
Persephone never said a word or even made a confession to her husband. She was far too afraid to even think of it. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle any sort of rejection from him if it came down to that. Instead, she kept it bottled within and spent as much time as she could within his presence. She hardly had time to miss the world above much less spend time dwelling upon what could have been. She wouldn't allow herself such luxuries either. It really no longer mattered to her. She belonged here now and here was where she was willing to spend the rest of her life, but she knew that she would have to see her mother. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"Persephone, something wrong?" came the husky voice she had come to so easily recognize.  
  
Persephone turned her head and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She never realized how tiring her duties had become. "I'm fine," she assured him with a tired smile.  
  
"Allow me to escort you back to our home," Hades offered, extending his hand out to her.  
  
"Yes," she answered placing her hand firmly in his. She was truly happy for the first time in her life. Happy with her life and happy with her husband, if not by the circumstances that brought them together.  
  
"Tomorrow," he began, casting his gaze in her direction as they made their way towards the castle, "I would like for you to sit beside me in Judgment, not as observer but as my advisor."  
  
Persephone was stunned by this request that her water-blue eyes widened at his words. She opened her mouth to accept but not a word came out. Stunned, she supposed, had robbed her of her own voice and she nodded her head vigorously at his offer.  
  
Hades chuckled as Persephone's face reddened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Olympus**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was furious with Zeus, having been dragged back to the very place where she had made it clear she would never return. At least, not until her daughter had been found and there was still no sign of Kore anywhere. She had searched this vast world and found no one who could tell her the whereabouts of Kore.  
  
Demeter fixed her eyes upon the crowd of Gods and Goddesses who had assembled in the grand hall as they waited the arrival of their king. Each of them seemed lost in their own world, obvious to her grief. This only caused Demeter's anger to raise a few more notches causing storms to suddenly appear upon the surface of the earth. Already, people were either dead or in the process of dying and she still didn't care. She had made that quite clear when she cursed the earth's surface as well as its people. Nothing was going to change her mind. Not even Zeus.  
  
"Lady Demeter," the soft voice of Hecate drew her from her thoughts and she turned towards the violet-maned young woman, "I know where Kore is."  
  
Demeter's eyes widened at this very announcement and she drew the dark-skinned girl away from the crowd towards a spot where ears and prying eyes could not see them.  
  
"Where is she?" Demeter asked finally, her voice low and filled with concern. Her only hope was that Kore was not dead, but still alive and being taken care of.  
  
"This is not going to be easy to tell you," Hecate replied as she flitted with the words in her head trying to find the right words to tell the Goddess of the Harvest. She knew she was going against Zeus and would be punished for this but she understood Demeter's anguish when no one else seemed to. If she had been in the same situation, she would hope another would help her in her quest. "Before I tell you where she is, I will say that she is in good health and being very taken care of. In fact, I believe she is happy."  
  
Demeter considered this for a moment. "Continue please," she commanded.  
  
"On the day your daughter was kidnapped, she ventured further from her friends in hopes of completing bouquet I am sure she would present to you that night. When I stepped out of my cave, I noticed that she seemed transfixed on a certain flower. I didn't know what it was at the time as I was too far away to tell. Suddenly the ground shook beneath her feet and ripped apart. Your daughter, I believe, was too scared to move or even let out a shriek. From the ground rose the dark lord himself and he collected your daughter from her place and returned to the world below. The Lady Kore is in the Underworld."  
  
Demeter shook with rage. She understood why she had been unable to find her. She had not thought whatsoever to journey to world below. No one had ever returned be him mortal or God. Yet, she knew then that Zeus had indeed had his hand in this and she was going to confront him here and now.  
  
Stepping away from the violet-maned young Goddess, she marched herself through the small gathering and towards her brother's figure. He was going to receive the tongue-lashing he deserved more than anything. Demeter didn't give a damn who was present to hear it either.  
  
"How dare you!" She hissed, her eyes glittering dangerously at her king. "How dare you allow our daughter to be kidnapped by Hades! You knew very well that she was to be initiated that day as one of my priestesses and yet you went behind my back and plotted against me! You are a bastard!"  
  
"Enough!" Zeus roared, standing up and glaring down at Demeter angrily. "It is always about you, isn't it Demeter? Its what you want but never what Kore wants. You put it in her head that she was to become your priestess, never asking her what she wants. You have denied her the privileges of knowing love and what it is like to be loved by another. She is a Goddess in her own right and should be placed in consideration before your own greediness. And to answer your accusations, I gave Hades permission to take her, as I knew you would never allow her the chance to be courted by anyone else. I knew Hades would be a perfect match for her and she for him."  
  
"People are dying, Demeter," Athena spoke up finally as she took her place at her father's side and tilted her head, allowing coral ringlets to fall about her beautiful face. "It is time to place the world back on course and return the harvest."  
  
"No," came Demeter's answer. "Not until Kore is returned to me."  
  
Zeus glared at his sister for a moment before finally answering, "I shall dispatch Hermes to fetch her from her husband's world and return her to your side only if she hasn't eaten the food of the other side. You know the rules about that. Then you are to set the earth back on its course and stop the rage of storms you have unleashed upon the people you are punishing without reasons."  
  
"Fine," Demeter replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades sighed, looking at the gift in his hands for a moment. A pomegranate. The very food of the other side and the only thing, should her mother appear and try to take her that would tie her to his world. He didn't want to trick her. By no means did he want her to hate him again. He simply wanted her willing to eat this, but how was going to be the problem.  
  
Then it came to him. They had not consummated their marriage and this would be the best way to seal any chances of Demeter annulling it. Closing his gloved fingers over the fruit, he moved through the dimly lit halls of their home intent on finding his beloved wife. Odd, how he thought of her in such a way. Others would probably stare at him if he dared called her that as if he had grown two to three heads. They viewed him, as he was sure of, as the coldest of Gods with no heart and no emotion, but he did have them. He had them whenever she was around. She had become something of a light in his dark world and he loved every chance he had to see her smile or to walk beside her. There was no other woman who could compare to her, not even Mint. Persephone was far more beautiful than the Goddess of Love herself and he would tell the Goddess so whenever he got the chance to.  
  
"I've been looking for you," a voice replied coming out of a room.  
  
He turned his cobalt gaze towards the figure and smiled. Persephone stood before him, a vision of loveliness with her rose-colored hair drawn away from her face and a thin gold band around her head. The ice blue empire-style gown she wore brought out the darker blue tone of her eyes. Thin arm bracelets with the depiction of life and death circled around both her arms came into view quickly when she reached out for him and then vanished beneath the small puffed up sleeve of her gown.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked curiously allowing her to lead him away.  
  
"No," she shook her head gently; "I just wish to spend a few moments with you alone before duty calls you away again. I hardly get to you these past few days and I have become jealous of your duties. Please forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize about, Persephone," he assured her with a smile, "I have been feeling the same way with you. You tend to your own duties as well and thus making you out of my reach. Most of the souls do not like my presence within the Elysian Fields but they seem to find comfort in yours. Since you have taken up the duties there, I find myself longing to see you there but I cannot."  
  
"I don't think its dislike, Hades," she chided, "They are afraid of you. You are the God of the Dead. They think that you bear no emotions or even a heart and thus see you as the other Gods do."  
  
"And what of you?" He wanted to know.  
  
Persephone looked over at him and smiled. "I see you as I saw you so long ago except in a different light than I had as a child. I see you as man and as a husband. You are not without emotions or even a heart. I have seen them and heard your heart beat as I lay with you. You are my husband, Hades, and I would have it no other way."  
  
This very knowledge sent Hades' heart to soar. She loved him even all he had done to her and here she was content. Of course, he was well aware that she perhaps missed the world above. Although they never spoke of it, he could sense that part of her missing...perhaps even longing to see the world she had left behind. He had long considered allowing her the chance to walk above for a short time and allow her to see her mother, but first he wanted an insurance that she would return to him and to this world. Still, he would not resort to magick as so many would do. He wanted her to return on her own accord.  
  
They entered their room, closing off the Underworld and allowing this brief interlude between them. Neither of them was aware of the impending arrival of another nor did any of them seem to care if they were to have a visitor anytime soon. This was their time together. Lost in each other and enjoying the fruit that would consider their marriage consummated.  
  
Hades drew Persephone against him with the fruit still in his hand and lowered his head to lick the juice that escaped from her lips. Persephone closed her eyes allowing her to get lost in this seductive dance they danced. The feel of his body against her own made her moan softly as another seed was placed into her mouth. Lips crushed hers savagely and her body reveled in this.  
  
The door of their room swung open and the lovers drew apart quickly, casting their gaze at the unwanted visit of Hermes.  
  
"Hades, I have come to retrieve Kore and return her to her mother," he announced firmly in resolve.


	3. Change of Seasons

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

**  
Chapter Seven**

****

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Persephone looked at her husband for a moment, waiting for him to say something, anything that would put an end to this. She didn't want to go back to the world above and face her mother. At least, not right now...not when she was beginning to know her husband and understand his dark world of the dead. After so many months of learning to live in this new life, they had to come and uproot her from him.   
  
Yet there was something his eyes that implored her to return above...that separation from him wouldn't last long. And though she wanted to question him, she couldn't find her voice to say the words lodged in her throat. Instead, she nodded her head before lowering it. She would return to the world above to set things straight with her mother. She was a Goddess in her own right now. She had duties that were different from the ones her mother had set forth for her, duties that would set her between both worlds.  
  
"Hermes," Hades spoke finally turning cobalt blue eyes in the direction of the Mercurian God, "allow my wife and I a moment alone. I wish to say my goodbyes to her in private."  
  
Hermes nodded his head and withdrew from the room to await just outside the doors. To the young God, he had believed that Kore had been unhappy here. At least, that was what he was led to believe. And now that he had seen her, it had been the complete opposite. She seemed rather reluctant to leave him. He was even sure that there was the possibility that she would grieve for him when they left. This was a far cry from the delicate young girl he had met so many years before when she had been under her mother's thumb. Perhaps Zeus had done her indeed a great service by allowing Hades to abduct her. Yes, indeed.  
  
Hermes thought back to the moment when he had barraged into the room. He had been sure that he had been feeding her fruit...fruit that belonged to the other side. And if he had remembered correctly, this tied Kore to his world completely. Didn't she know this yet? Or had Hades left this piece of information out? He wasn't sure yet and he would find out soon when they arrived above.  
  
His thoughts turned to Demeter and he groaned aloud. He knew the Lady of the Grain was not going to be happy at all over this. No not all. Not when she finds out about Kore eating the food of the other side. He wasn't even sure if the mortal realm could survive anymore of her temper tantrum as it was. Yet, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the two lovers in the room. There seemed to be a genuine love between them that even Aphrodite herself would be jealous of, but even he wasn't sure what Demeter would about this. He would have to wait...wait until they went back to Olympus to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hades, I---"  
  
Hades silenced her quickly by placing a finger to rest upon her lips. He already knew what she was going to say, but he had no choice by to relinquish her for some time. He also knew he had better tell her about the fruit before Demeter or Zeus did. He could not live if she hated him. Her love meant far too much to him to even chance losing it.   
  
"Listen to me," he said quietly and pressed the half-eaten fruit into her hand, "this fruit you have eaten binds you to this world. You have eaten half of the fruit and this means you must return to me in time for a marked period. You must show it to your father and allow him to judge the time you will spend between your mother and myself. I will respect his wishes and judgment."  
  
Though Persephone knew she should be furious with him, having been tricked into the delectable fruit, she couldn't. Instead, her gaze soften further and filled with unshed tears. Gods, how she loved him...more than she could ever love another. She still had no desire to leave him. She wanted to still protest to Hermes, but knew the young God was only doing what he was told and this she had to respect. Yet, the gift in her hand made her more hopeful for a reunion with him worth returning to the world above.  
  
As his finger slipped from her lips, Persephone nodded her head and answered, "I promise to let Father see this."  
  
Hades lowered his head, allowing his scarlet mane to fall forward to curtain their faces from view and his lips sought hers for what would be the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Persephone was quiet as she and Hermes made their way through the labyrinth of caves and towards the grove that would lead them out of the Underworld. Though he had given her a chance to change her clothes back into those of what she arrived below in, she had turned him down. She was Queen of the Underworld, she had told him, and she would go above as such. This very statement had caused the crimson-haired God to smile and nearly caused Hermes to faint, as he had never seen the dark lord of the dead ever do such a thing.  
  
As they neared the entrance of the cave, Persephone shivered. She couldn't remember it ever being so cold up above. It had always been beautiful with bright blue skies and the sun's rays raining down upon the earth with its warmth. This was far different, however, and she quickened her steps moving around Hermes to see her first glimpse of the world she had left behind. But she found, she had not been prepared for. There before her as she stood at the mouth of the cave, was devastation all around her and she was sure she heard the cry of souls...calling to her...beseeching her to intervene on their behalf.  
  
Persephone's sorrow magnified immensely. Her own happiness was now pushed aside so that she herself could return this barren land back to its former glory and she would see to it to. She was still the Maiden of Spring and in this, she drew her power calling upon the Earth itself to give her strength.   
  
Earth responded to her call and flowers began to bloom everywhere and what had once been dead grass came to life returning to its natural splendor. Birds began to chirp and animals, nearly half dead, rose to their feet to pay homage to their goddess.   
  
Hermes could only watch in awe. He had never bore witness to an Earthian Goddess awakening the Earth. It had never been done nor have ever needed to be so, but here was Kore, rather Persephone, using her own magick to remove the devastation caused by her own mother. He was sure the other Gods and Goddesses and felt and seen this as well.  
  
"Kore!" came the relieved cry of Demeter, as she appeared a few feet away. Tears rushing down her face as she raced towards her only child.  
  
Mother and Daughter united, embracing each other as if they had not seen the other in centuries. For both, it had seemed that way. Yet, Demeter could not help but notice the change in her only child. She seemed more beautiful than she had been before her abduction. Though her skin was nearly a pale color, it was the water-blue eyes and colored cheeks that told her a far different story. For a moment, Demeter felt jealous towards Hades as she had never been able to get her daughter to look in such a way as he had done. Perhaps Zeus had done right, she now admitted to herself, by allowing Hades the liberty she had denied all others before him.   
  
"I am not Kore anymore, Momma," the rose maned girl announced, leading them both away from the entrance of the Underworld and towards the center of the newly spring fields she herself had given life to moments ago. "Hades named me Persephone. A far more fitting name as I am no longer as I was before."  
  
Demeter considered her words for a moment, knowing her daughter was right. She was no longer a "girl" but a young woman now. The proof was before her very eyes. She would not protest the change in names. No, her daughter seemed pleased with it and again that familiar ache returned to Demeter's chest.  
  
"Then Persephone you shall be called," Demeter said finally.  
  
The young woman smiled, almost nearly chuckling with happiness that bubbled forth within her very soul. She set out to tell her mother of her life beneath the earth and she spoke fondly of Hades and in this, Demeter herself realized that the dark lord of the dead had indeed caught her daughter's love. For the love of Olympus, the Lady of the Grain couldn't understand the attraction her daughter felt. She was sure Hades had neither emotions nor even a warm heart. At least, none of them had ever seen such a thing, but here was her daughter telling her different and this caused Demeter to once more wonder exactly how much a change had overcome within Hades.  
  
"My Lady Demeter and My Lady Persephone," Hermes called to them causing both women to halt their conversation and thoughts to turn to his direction, "our king seeks both of your presences at Olympus."  
  
Persephone nodded her head. She too had something to show her father and it was high time to learn of his decision upon the subject. She was sure her mother would protest as she had not been told this yet, but it hardly mattered to Persephone. All she wanted was the chance to be reunited with the man she loved.   
  
"I suppose we cannot make him wait any longer," Demeter sighed regretting the chance to further repair the separation between herself and her daughter. "Come, Persephone, we are being called."  
  
The younger nodded her head and vanished upon calling upon her own power over Spring. A faint scent of roses and newly spring grass was left in her wake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**   


* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Olympus**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zeus couldn't help but allow the corners of his mouth to twitch into a smile. He was pleased by the report from Hermes that his daughter and her new husband were deeply in love. At least, they had been caught together and in that, he assumed that their marriage would be far more passionate than his very own.   
  
Zeus couldn't help but envy Hades now for waiting for that right woman to come along when he was pulled into his in just a few short weeks after defeating his own father for the right of the Olympian throne. He couldn't exactly complain about Hera, but he wasn't in love with her. She was the perfect Queen and nothing more. His own taste had stemmed to the young mortal women below whose passions, he found, matched his own. And unlike Hera, the women he chose did not complain nor ask much of anything. He had found this intriguing and his passions for mortal women had continued to grow far passed obsession.  
  
"My lord," Hermes' voice broke Zeus out of his reverie and sent the King of the Gods to turn his head towards the young Mercurian God.  
  
"Yes?" He spoke up, his voice echoing through the nearly empty hall and sending those within to look towards them.  
  
"Their Ladyships have arrived," Hermes announced with a formal bow before stepping off to the side and allowing Zeus full view of the two women behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minthe was pleased as she moved through the dimly lit passageways of her lord's castle that would lead to his private chamber. She had been away far too long from him and she couldn't wait to surprise him. Of course, she would make up all the lost time she had spent away from him but it would be all worth it to her. She loved him and someday she would have his love returned. In this very hope, she refused to give up any chances she had.   
  
Minthe halted her steps as the double doors came into her visage. For the longest time, she had always wondered what it would be like to be his wife and share his bed everyday knowing that he loved only her. She knew she would never get this chance. She was a simple nymph whose world was up above his very own, but even this had not stopped her from her visits.  
  
Even now, she could still remember her first glimpse of him when he had come above. She had never asked why or even whom he had been seeking but she had found him preparing to mount one of many coal black steeds he owned, demonic horses with red eyes that burned like fire. Horses that she could have sworn were nearly impossible to get near like Cereberus. He was beautiful then with his crimson red hair flowing passed his shoulders. A stark contrast to the dark black armor he wore. And his cobalt blue eyes told of cold and darkness of the world he ruled. She had heard rumors about him, never truly believing any of them until she saw firsthand. Unlike all other Gods, Hades was far more distant and colder than the others. He was even ruthless than Zeus himself. It was truly no wonder why no one dared venture below. She knew they all feared him and with good reason. She feared him as well.  
  
"You are not welcomed here," a voice from behind announced causing Minthe to nearly lose her balance and fall forward as she spun on the ball of her heel. There before her stood the Celeste, Goddess of the Eternal Candle. The woman's blond hair glowed like a halo around her head and her violet-colored eyes narrowed angrily at the intrusion Minthe had seemed to cause her by her presence.   
  
"This is not your castle," Minthe pointed out dryly returning the narrowing glare at the other. "Only his lordship can toss me out and I don't see him here to do it."  
  
She was right of course and this Celeste knew without a doubt, but then the girl had not yet fully heard of her brother's marriage nor was she going to devulge that little piece of information. Rather, she would wait until her brother's wife returned from the world above to deal with this insolent child and this she could not wait. Even now, such images of Minthe being tossed out of the Underworld by Persephone danced in her mind.   
  
Yes, it was going to be very interesting when Persephone returned.  
  
"You are right, it isn't my place nor my castle," she answered dryly, "but I do leave you with a warning to beware as things have changed here."  
  
With those as her parting words, Celeste turned and strode away. Her candle's light growing dimmer and dimmer as she faded from view.  
  
Minthe growled angrily to herself. She knew the older Goddess didn't like her and the feeling was returned tenfold. At one time, they had been friends but that had changed a month after Minthe had laid eyes upon Celeste's brother. She didn't even dare listen to the warning either. She was sure Celeste's threats were filled with emptiness as they had always been before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Olympus**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zeus leaned back on this throne eyeing both women with a cautious thought. His daughter seemed more vibrant now and more full of life than she had been before. Much like Demeter had, he too noticed her pale skin, flushed cheeks, and the unspoken words in her eyes. It seemed very well that Hades had done the overall change in her and he couldn't help but feel joy for his daughter. Indeed, his decision to marry her off seemed a very good idea to him and now the product before him made this very clear.  
  
"Father Zeus," Persephone spoke first as she took a confident step forward. She lifted her head high and her chin raised. In one hand was still the gift Hades had given her, still hidden from her mother's eyes, "I have returned from my husband's world to set right what has been done the harvest and to return souls for rebirth from the Underworld. Also, I have a gift to share with you that my husband has asked you give judgment."  
  
Zeus cocked a brow as Persephone lifted her hand to reveal the half-eaten fruit.  
  
"You ate the food of the other side?" Demeter asked with wide eyes. She was horrified by the prospects that she would soon lose her daughter again to that damnable dark lord.   
  
Persephone didn't answer nor did she look at her mother. She continued to hold the fruit up for her father to view as she awaited his judgment on the subject.  
  
"Half of the fruit has been eaten," He noted aloud rubbing his chin, "then by my declaration you will spend six months above with your mother and the other six months with your husband."  
  
"I will not allow it," Demeter stated firmly, raising her voice and clutching her hands into fists at her side. "Persephone belongs above with me and not below in that desolate world. She is the Maiden of the Spring and her role is thus that."  
  
"She is also Queen of the Underworld, Demeter," Zeus roared back, angry at having his declaration being denied. "Her duties are the Underworld as well. If you have forgotten, Hades is still Persephone's husband and thus he has a right to see her as you do. Remember what I told you, our daughter is a Goddess in her own right. She no longer needs you telling her exactly how to behave and whom she can spend her time with. My decision is made, Demeter, she is to return to Hades after the both of you have set the Harvest right. This gives you six months with her. Enjoy them."  
  
Demeter pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from further angering Zeus. It was no use in arguing with him at all over this. She wouldn't even dare in private either. She would lose and this she took little comfort in. Still, the idea of losing Persephone every half the year caused Demeter such despair within herself. She had never thought that it would dare come to this. She had just regained her in this short time and would lose her once more in a few months.  
  
"So be it," Demeter stated, "but know this, Zeus, each time Persephone descends there will be no Harvest to come as I will mourn her loss to him."  
  
Zeus eyed the Lady of the Grain for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement to her words. He too would mourn his daughter's descent when the time came, but at least Persephone was finally happy. It was all that he truly cared for.


	4. The Mythology of Mint

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

**Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades was avoiding her, Minthe had long decided as she had only seen him once or twice since her arrival. Even then, it had been a brief passing before one of the guards pulled him away to inspect something or another. And then there had been those whispered rumors throughout the darkened halls of the castle itself. She had not meant to overhear the servants but she couldn't help herself either. They had said that Hades had taken a bride. This was truly impossible as she had not seen nor heard of her and none of them dared give her any information about it. This was all fine. The girl was probably plain or even ugly that she kept from sight.  
  
Minthe could wait. In fact, she held a very good amount of patience and she was truly looking forward to meeting this new queen, if that was the term. She, after all, had Hades' love not the unknown girl and she would prove this before her if she had to. Maybe even then this girl would leave such foolish notions of taking her place in Hades' life.   
  
Minthe smiled a secret smile as a plan formed in her head. Would it not be wonderful to see the look upon this girl's face, having returned, to find them in bed together? Oh such delicious revenge. She would enjoy ever bit of it.   
  
With this plan in mind, Minthe set off to learn the time frame of the girl's arrival back in the Underworld. She was sure her plan would work. After all, none had failed in the past. What could possibly go wrong with this one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades sighed in exasperation. He had tried on numerous of occasions to explain to Minthe that their relationship was over and that he loved Persephone, but always something had come up tearing him away. He was sure the girl would take his rejection of her with a strong heart and find another, but there was something that bothered him. He knew she was possessive, but so perhaps was Persephone. Really he didn't know about Persephone as they had only been married a short time before Hermes had dragged her back to the upper world.  
  
The very thought of Persephone sent the dark lord of the Underworld to want to see his young bride again and though it was nearly time for her return, he couldn't contain the need to wait. He had become impatient since her departure, always counting down the hours to the seconds and the weeks to the very day he would have her again beside him. He still couldn't believe that after he had abducted her, she grew to love him. He had not expected it to happen. At least, not as fast as it did, but then she was still the same as he remembered her to be as a child.  
  
Lifting a gloved hand, he allowed the image of Persephone to dance before him. She had grown more beautiful than the last he saw her. Yet, there was something in those water-blue eyes that spoke volumes of sadness and grief. Could it be that she was finding it hard to leave the world above?   
  
He had expected this, even anticipated it. Persephone had grown up in the world above. She was not used to being in such a dark place as this, but she did it with duty, he supposed. In this, he wondered if she had truly loved him. The idea of not having her love sent the crimson-haired lord's heart to ache even further. He so wanted some sort of light to shine deep within this dark world and in his own life. She was the only thing he found that shined against the darkness of her surroundings.  
  
The crimson-haired lord sighed again, flickering his wrist and allowing the image of his rose-haired bride to dissipate. Soon, she would be arriving and soon he would ask her feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Hecate's Cavern**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching up a hand, Death drew back the hood of his cloak, allowing strands of lavender to fall about his visage. He was still sure of Minthe being successful. After all, how could this girl even consider failing. She was in love with her dark lord. Perhaps even moreso than Persephone was, but then he didn't want to underestimate the daughter of Demeter. He didn't even dare.  
  
Taking a step back, he allowed his jade green eyes to roam over the shadows of his sister's cave. Odd, how it was so quiet here when usually Hecate was conjuering up something or another. Thinking of his sister, he had not seen her since his arrival. He supposed she was busy, probably off somewhere gathering herbs for a spell or another. She had unseeingly distant herself from him and this had caught him off-guard, but then Hecate had made it quite clear in the beginning that she had no desire to be caught up in his fantasies.  
  
He still couldn't fathom this in her. She was always by his side, willing to do anything he bid. Yet he could only come up that she did not dare bring upon her the wrath of both Zeus and Hades. After all, one does not anger either of those two no matter what. But he was different. Hades had something that been unreachable even to him and what better way than to make the dark God pay. He would use Minthe to his advantage and secure a place in the heart of Persephone, but even this could turn against him. He was always aware of this, but it didn't matter. He always had a back-up plan in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Ten  
**   


* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aboveground  
The Setting of Fall  
Demeter's grief**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the last of the leaf changed its color, Demeter knew all too well what was to come. She would lose her beloved daughter in just a few short hours and though she had tried several times already, she could not get Persephone to change her mind. The girl was set in her resolve to return to the man she had married so many months before.  
  
Demeter had sighed in exasperation and tossed her hands upward looking for some sign of help that would never come from Zeus. He had already made his decision upon this matter and it was up to her to honor it. Even though she hated the thought of losing her daughter, she knew she could not hold her back. Persephone had chosen to eat the fruit of the other side. Yet a part of Demeter wondered of this. She was sure Hades had poured some spell over her beloved her daughter and forced the seeds into her mouth, but even she could not prove or disprove this theory.  
  
Instead, she chose the soil and weather to pour her grief into. What had once been beautiful, warm weather had turned cold and desolate as time neared. Even the mortal realm took note of this even though none knew why this change came. None dared ask either. They were far too afraid to conjure her wrath as it happened only a few months before.  
  
Persephone was even becoming aware of time shortage left upon the Earth. Her duties grew heavier with each passing day as she was trying to finish all she could before her time ended and she would return to the world below. Though she was still cheery, her Mother’s priestess also feared her. They did not try to tease or even dare anger her for fear Hades would rise from the ground to pull their souls back down. Instead, they treated her with the uttermost respect they gave her Mother. This, however, bothered her. She missed the fun before her abduction, but her world had long since changed. She had grown wiser as she carried the secrets of both life and death within her soul.   
  
Persephone loved her mother, but her desire to return to her husband was strong. If one had asked her to describe such a feeling, she would tell them that it was like a web tightening around her and drawing her back to the source of the pull.   
  
"My beautiful Kore."  
  
The sound of her former name snapped her from her reverie and her head turned towards her Mother standing in the doorway. And though she wanted to answer, the sadness upon her mother's face halted any word to pass from her lips. Instead, she moved to comfort her, drawing the older woman in an embrace.  
  
"Momma," she began unsure of what to say or even how to begin to say anything to her.  
  
"Kore, I wish I had been home the day you were taken. If I had, then you would still be here all the time taking your place as you should have, but I had to leave...to attend duties so far away. I failed you."  
  
Persephone shook her head, allowing wisps of rose pink hair to whip around her face. "No Momma," she replied, "you didn't. The Fates would have seen this carried out regardless if you had been there or not. It was their will and Father only gave it a push in the direction needed. He was right, after all. I am a Goddess in my own right and it was time I learned what my lot was. In time, I would have fallen in love be he mortal or God and eventually I would have had to leave you. This was my destiny."  
  
Demeter frowned. It was odd hearing her little girl speak so grown up. She had truly matured, far more than she had given her daughter credit for.   
  
"I still cannot talk you out of this, can I?" There had been some faint glimmer of hope in Demeter's words as her eyes lifted to view those of her daughter's water-blue ones.  
  
"No," came the answer.  
  
"Then I suppose I should make the most of time left with you," she sighed sadly lowering her head again. "Perhaps I could throw a small feast for you."  
  
Persephone allowed a small smile to tug on the corner of her mouth. "I would like that very much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Persephone drew the velvet cloak around her and took one last look at her beloved world. The world looked so bleak now that she was leaving, but then she had her Mother to thank for that. Demeter had drained the color from the world and replaced it with dark blues and grays. She had been far too used to the beauty that it had once been that this change seemed so alien to her eyes. She would miss the colors far more as she was returning to the dark world below.   
  
Reaching up a slender hand, she pushed away the strands of rose-colored hair from her face and drew the cloak even closer around her. She longed for the warmth of the summer sun to be the last to touch her before her descent into the dark depths instead of the cold, icy fingers that touched her face almost in a lover's touch.  
  
She shivered beneath her cloak as her steps hurried into the mouth of the cavern. The quicker she got to her husband's world, the warmer she would be there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minthe stepped into the master bedroom and allowed her dark eyes to feast upon her surroundings. It had been such a long time since she had last been here and things, much to her delight, had not truly changed. Her dark lover still held a passion for blood red silk sheets and very little light. This, she supposed, was his setting for seduction. However, today was going to be far different. The tables would turn upon him and she would be the one seducing. After all, it was far time she resumed her duties again as his mistress.  
  
She took a step forward; her body trembling as her fingers rose to remove the empire waist-styled gown from her body. It fell quickly into a neat pool at her feet and she stepped out. She could almost imagine the shock of her lover's face when he came in. It would be too much for him, but then after his initial shock, he would sweep her into his arms and make passionate love to her. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be delicious to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the boat drew nearer to the shore of souls, Persephone felt an odd thrill rush through her body. Soon, she would be reunited with her love and in this, she found her excitment growing. She had spent far too long apart from him and her mind begun spinning the threads of imagination deep within. She knew he loved her. He had confessed this during and before her removal from his world, but there was a part of Persephone that tore at this. She wanted to believe very much that his love continued growing stronger during her absence as hers did for him, but then she was quickly reminded of her Father and how he had numerous ladies on the sides.  
  
This was not something Persephone wanted in her marriage. She didn't want the heartache Hera went through on a daily basis. She wanted a husband who was unexpectedly loyal to her and their marriage.   
  
"You must trust him," she berated herself allowed, drawing the curious stare of the ferryman, Charon.  
  
"Something bothering you, my Queen?" the old ferryman asked rowing as quickly as he could.  
  
Persephone shook her head, pasting a light smile upon her lips. "No," she assured him drawing back the hood of her velvet cloak and allowing strands of pink hair to cascade around her shoulders, "I was simply thinking aloud and nothing more."  
  
The ferryman nodded his aged head as if he bought her words, but he knew that trouble was brewing on the horizon. He had been the one to carry Minthe across the river to the castle gates and knew that in time his Queen would find out. Zeus only knew what would happen next. This very thought caused Charon to give a word of thanks to Zeus as he would not be around to bear witness to any of this and his only hope was that his master had not taken the wench to his bed.  
  
Charon shuddered to think of the consequences if he had. The old man was an excellent judge of character and he used this chance to study the beautiful Goddess before him. She seemed far too innocent for this world, but there was something about her, something that spoke of wisdom and secrets and perhaps even a bit of a temper. Yes, indeed a short temper if she were pushed too far. He had to pity the fool, be it mortal or God that crossed this young Goddess.  
  
As the boat docked, Persephone stepped out onto the wooden dock and turned back to the aged ferryman. Reaching into the pockets of her cloak, she removed a small velvet bag and tossed it to Charon, whom had the most unusual curious gaze set upon his face.  
  
"It is a bag of gold for you, Charon," she stated with a smile and turned on heels to walk away.  
  
The old boatman couldn't help but believe his luck. His beloved Queen had graced him with a year's worth of gold. He lifted his head to give his thanks to her but she was already gone, hidden from his visage by the growing mist of the Underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A snarl caused Persephone's footing to falter and her head to turn to look towards the shadows from which she was sure it came. She didn't need to know who was there or even what the red glow came from. It was Cerberus, determined to do his job he had been brought up for, but it was her scent that caused the large dog to move out from the shadows.   
  
The three-headed dog whimpered, lowering its heads to nudge its queen into a petting. Persephone chuckled softly, giving in to the demands.  
  
"You miss me, didn't you Cereberus?" She whispered, laying her head on of them. "I missed you too. Tell me, you've been good, ne?"  
  
The dog's tail waged back and forth at her words and this caused Persephone to smile even more.  
  
"Then I shall bring you down a treat later on once I am settled back into the castle," she promised kissing each one of the three-headed dogs' noses. "Now go back to your place and make sure that no soul escapes your notice and I will be back as soon as possible,"  
  
The dog did as his mistress commanded, returning to his place hidden within the shadows of the Underworld and looking forward to the treat that would come his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Eleven**   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minthe drew the silk coverlet around her nude frame and rose from the bed. Hades should have returned by now and this was causing the young woman's patience to deteriorate quickly. She wasn’t used to being stood up and certainly not by a God. She was used to having things go her way, but this seemed not to be.  
  
Angered by another set back, she resigned herself to the knowledge that Hades was perhaps busy within Tartarus. It was perhaps the cruelest of all realms he ruled over and the deepest and harshest punishments were set there. She had never visited the place nor had she any desire to in the future. It was not something a young woman dared go into. Yet, she wondered if his new bride had even set foot there. She couldn't imagine this at all. The girl was probably too delicate and too fragile to even dare view such a horrid place.  
  
Still, she didn't understand Hades' obsession, if that was what it was, to such a girl. She still knew little of the girl except for what the servants gossiped about but even they did not know she had been there listening. Her name was Kore and had been named Persephone by Hades. She was the daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest and the Lady of the Grain, and Zeus, King of the Gods. She had rose-colored hair and water-blue eyes that were filled with compassion for the souls that entered the realm of the dead. To Minthe, it seemed even the servants were impressed and in love with their new queen, but she wouldn't not reserve judgment until she saw this girl face-to-face and she was sure she would have the upper hand.  
  
Something outside the door snapped her from her thoughts and her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. Her only thoughts were that Hades had returned and he knew she was waiting for him. A thrill washed over her body and all previous thoughts of Persephone were gone. She had little worry about the girl now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades had spent a good part of the morning in the throne room, hearing and passing judgment upon the newly arrived souls. Though he left most of the sentencing to his three Judges, the last word always went to him and the newly arrived souls often feared this. Yet, his mind really wasn't on any of the judgments. Rather, more on the arrival of his wife. He couldn't wait to see her and his quick arrival to their apartments to change and perhaps out to Charon's docks to await her arrival.  
  
He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again and smell the sweet fragrance of spring roses waft from her body. His steps quickened to the bedroom door and his gloved hand reached for the gold knob, twisting it. Yet, what he found before him was neither something he had expected nor the woman there either.   
  
"Minthe," he acknowledged as he stiffened.  
  
"Aren't you at all glad to see me, my dark lover?" Minthe purred moving towards Hades with a seductive sway of her hips.  
  
"Once I would have been," he bit out narrowing his dark blue eyes at her, "but that had been years ago before my marriage. Now, if you will kindly dress yourself and leave this room before I toss you out as you are dressed. I am quite sure my men would find that quite appealing."  
  
Minthe glared at Hades, angry that he had turned her down. She was sure that this new bride of his had cast some sort of witchery spell over him.  
  
"Go, Minthe, before Persephone sees you like this," Hades warned. "Though I have never seen my wife angry nor do I wish to, I suggest you hurry yourself quickly."  
  
Minthe didn't move. She  **wanted**  Persephone to walk through that door and see her as she was. She  **wanted**  the girl to think the worse. It would be her ultimate revenge against Hades. She didn't give a damn what he did to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Persephone rushed through the dimly lit hallway, passing by servants who were thrilled to have her return. Though she longed to stop and chat with them, she had other important matters to attend to. She wanted to see Hades moreso than anything in this world. He was the reason why she was here now, racing like a child to find him. Already she had tried the throne room and had almost considered entering Tartarus. That had been the thought before one of the guards came upon her and directed her towards the castle.  
  
Persephone's cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were sparkling with excitment. She couldn't wait. She was going to throw herself into her husband's arms and kiss him senseless.   
  
As the bedroom came into view and Persephone continued her hurried steps towards it, the image of a young woman halted them. She was draped in the red silk sheets that she knew had been on the bed and the worse came to mind.  
  
Tears sprung down her face as a slender hand clasped itself firmly over her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp from her lips. She couldn't believe. More tried to deny it had even happened. She wanted to believe her husband was innocent of the crime but the evidence was there before.  
  
Rage quickly replaced all other emotion sending Persephone storming into the room. Her water-blue eyes darkened like storms from the sea. She didn't dare acknowledge her husband who stood there expressionless but the woman still half-naked.  
  
"You dare think to take my place, nymph?" She demanded coldly lifting a hand out and a finger to point itself in accusation at Minthe. "For punishment, I curse you to live your life as a plant."  
  
With those words said, Minthe's form was transformed into a green plant.  
  
"Persephone," Hades whispered her name shocked by what his wife had done. Yet, there was a hint of amusement swimming within the depths of his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever bring another woman to our room, Hades," she warned and turned on heels to leave him there alone.


	5. The Chair of Forgetfulness (Part 1)

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

**  
Chapter Twelve**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had been avoiding from the entire week. Taking a room across the hall instead of the room they shared. She went about her duties with a smile on her lips and compassion within her heart, but she refused herself to be alone with her husband. It wasn't that she actually thought he had slept with the girl, but the very idea of it. Their marriage was suppose to be solid, unshakable and damage-proof but the image of seeing Minthe in those sheets had shattered all that.  
  
Persephone brushed back wisps of rose-colored hair from her face as she rose from the ground. She had spent a good number of hours now teaching the cycles of life and death to souls eager to be reborn when she rose up for Spring. They had listened and asked questions they had considered appropriate enough to ask. Yet, there were some of them she truly did not have answers for, but she did promise to seek the answers out for them. She had been true to her word, researching all she could with the Three Judges and asking them various questions that she was sure they could answer. At least, they had managed to help her out.  
  
After finishing her duties, she strolled back towards the docks with a treat she had promised Cereberus when she had returned. It was a promise she wanted to keep to the three-headed dog knowing that the animal had little contact with anything. It was, after all, the guardian of the underworld, and its job was to sorely make sure that none, other than its master and mistress, passed through the gates. To Persephone, it seemed like a lonely life for a fairly large dog and since her return to the Underworld and her inital separation from Hades, she tended to spend more time in its company. Always bringing with her treats she thought the dog would like.  
  
"Cereberus?" Persephone called out, hearing a snarl come from the deep recesses of the shadows just ahead of her.  
  
The large black dog stepped forward, towering over its tiny mistress. All three heads whined slightly and sat down to allow Persephone the chance to pet each head. Her voice was soothing to its ears as she cooed and talked to it. It was a different change than the life it had previously led with Hades. Then it had no contact at all with its Master, but here its Mistress ventured boldly out of the castle's confines to feed it and to play. Cereberus welcomed this interaction.  
  
"I am here to keep my promise to you," she said simply, laying the heavy basket at her feet.  
  
The large dog whined again as it lowered its heads to sniff the basket. Its tail thumped excitedly behind knowing now what the basket contained. The three-headed dog buried one of its heads into the basket happily munching on the treats its Mistress brought.  
  
Persephone chuckled softly. Her water-blue eyes shone with amusement. Her visit here had done her some good, drawing her away from the problems of the heart. Yet, as she stood there watching the dog, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Hades. It was hard to hate him even for her. She had never known such a feeling before. All her life had been filled with love and compassion. Hate was never part of it, but the idea...the very image that remained firm in her mind was the thought that Hades had taken a Mistress or even someone to replace her. She could understand this to an extent. After all, she was only with him six months of the year. It was probably lonely down here without her, but she wanted to be the only one in his life. She couldn't stay mad at him, but he would have to be the one to rebuild the trust.   
  
Persephone sighed, breaking herself away from her thoughts and turning on heels back towards the castle. Her three-headed companion was still munching on the treats she had brought and she doubted she would be missed until the next time she came around. It was fine, she supposed. She had other matters to attend to, matters of the heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Hecate's Cavern**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Death was less than pleased. Minthe had failed. He should have known that the girl would have, but he had not expected her to be cursed into being a plant. Persephone was indeed a force to be reckoned with especially when it came to her husband. Yet, the girl now avoided Hades like the plague. It was a serious matter that it caused the servants within to whisper about it. He was not one prone to listening, but it had caught his attentions numerous occasions as he went in search of Celeste.   
  
Thinking of Celeste, the Candle Bearer seemed pleased when she had heard the news. Rather indifferent. He knew she had never liked the girl. It had been obvious when Minthe had set her sights upon her brother. He couldn't help but consider that Celeste had been jealous of her, but why Minthe and not Persephone? This question bugged him to no ends. He couldn't fathom the reasons behind Celeste's change. She seemed to have warmed up to Persephone. A far change from a girl who seemed determined to keep anyone away from her brother. Had her obsession for Hades died? Or was it still there? He couldn't answer this alone. It was the Candle Bearer who could, but even she wasn't talking about it.  
  
Death frowned at his thoughts. He had once hoped that Celeste would be some form of help. Yet, he had given up that hope. She was too happy, to say the least, of her brother's choices in brides and would do nothing to upset the already delicate balance in their marriage. Even now that delicate balance was in trouble of being mended. He knew this...could taste it from his observations of Persephone. The rose-maned girl was having second thoughts. There seemed to be a determination inside of her that spoke of this change from her. If he wanted her, he had to act quickly.  
  
Turning around, he called for two of the Dead and the rose from the ground like shadows. Their eyes vacant of life and they moved to him like zombies willing to obey his every command.  
  
"Find Queen Persephone and take her," he ordered and they bowed to him, leaving as they came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hecate stood in the shadows watching her brother. His obsession was growing stronger than she had imagined it to be and she had no choice but to stop him. She hated this. Hated turning against him in order to save him from himself, but he had given her no choice. He was clearly not in his right mind.   
  
She wasn't going to allow him to hurt Persephone nor take her from the one man she belonged to. The Fates had made this clear to her during their talk with her. It was her duty to keep her brother in check, but how was the question. She didn't know what he was planning or how he was going to go about doing things. She had not heard him speak of it nor had he given any clue to what he was planning. Nevertheless, she had to do something.... anything to stop his madness.  
  
Hecate hated getting involved. Already she was the cause of the change in seasons, but she couldn't allow mankind to die. It was not in her nature to see others suffer, but it had not been her place to tell either. Not that this mattered now. What was done had been done and she couldn't change it. It was high time she did something right for a change. She would make things up to Hades by telling him of her brother.  
  
Deciding this was the best course of action; she vanished quickly before her brother even was aware she had been there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Thirteen**

****  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Underworld**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood just outside their bedroom door, trying to decide exactly how to word the right words. It wasn't easy. She was not one to swallow her pride, whatever that was but she wasn't one to allow her marriage to break down either. She had to repair it no matter what. If she had to grovel, so be it. At least, she could say she tried. It was all she could do. It just had to be done.  
  
Collecting herself and pushing away all further stray thoughts to the back of her mind, she reached for the brass knob and turned it entering the large bedroom she had always shared with Hades. She found him there preparing for yet another day, another set of rounds through both Tartarus and the Elysian Fields. It hardly mattered to him that the souls in Elysian hardly wanted him around. He was, in fact, the darkest of all their Gods and his name forbidden upon the lips of mortals. Yet he was hardly dark to Persephone, not with his coloring. Pale and beautiful with contrasting crimson red hair that fell to his shoulders. The color reminded her often of blood against the black armor he wore.  
  
"Hades," she began closing the door quietly behind her so that none other heard the words they would spill between them, "I wanted to come ask for forgiveness. For not trusting nor believing in you."  
  
It was over for her. Her pride had been swallowed and she now waited for his reaction, if anything from him. He had always been a hard person to understand. Even as a child, she could never move past the barriers he had placed up. Just when she thought she had accomplished something, he simply shut himself off again leaving her alone in the dark. Perhaps this was his way of hiding the hurt...the pain...and loneliness of all those years gone by and this caused her compassionate heart to ache.  
  
"Persephone," her name rolled from his lips like the sweetest ambrosia poured and he turned to look directly at her. His cobalt blue eyes filled with so much pain that Persephone could almost taste it.   
  
In an instant, she knew the truth. He had never slept with Minthe. At least, not since he had married her and for the merest moment, she felt truly like a heel. She should have trusted him more than she had given him credit. He did show her his undying love and she squashed it ruthlessly underneath her small foot.   
  
He moved to her, towering over her like some beautiful God come to take her soul. Perhaps he had in some form, but she would never truly admit this to her mother. The poor woman would never handle such words.  
  
"Hades," she spoke softly, reaching up to touch his face, "please forgive me. I never meant to break our bonds of trust. When I saw her---"  
  
He drew her against him, cutting her off as his mouth captured hers. It had been the only way to silence her for the moment. He wanted to hold her...to love her again. The past events hardly mattered to him. They were done and over, but here was the chance for their future. It was the only thing he had been waiting for. Well, that and her apology but not necessarily in that order.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hecate had arrived in the darkest realm of all. Though often associated with Underworld, she was hardly a candidate ruling such a vast land of death and souls. It was not her forte. She preferred her cave to this place with its path to the fresh warm light of the outside world. In fact, she wanted to return home but duty was duty. She had to warn both the King of the Dead and his young Queen. It was inevitable to stop her brother in his tracks.   
  
Drawing the hood of her cloak further of her head, she moved with the shadows of the realm, passing guard after guard on her way to the palace. She understood the reasons behind such protections. Hades was not a very liked man. Even the Gods as well as Zeus feared him. Reasons to her, she hardly knew, as they were lost with the eons of the past.   
  
"Halt there!" came a voice from the shadows of her left and she complied with the wishes. "Who are you and what are your reasons behind the visit?"  
  
Hecate swallowed, drawing back the velvet hood of her cloak. "I am Hecate and I have come to pay a visit to your King and Queen regarding such urgent matters."  
  
The guard seemed to be giving this much thought before nodding his head and allowing her to pass. She did so, brushing past the two that had finally materialized before her eyes and entering the large dark castle. Of course, she was aware of the possibilities of more encounters with their kind. It all made sense to her.  
  
Hecate pushed her violet mane away from her visage and carried onward. She would not be deterred from this mission. No longer did it matter what happened to her brother. All she carried about was simply saving and preserving the peace within this realm. After all, there was truly no telling what kind of temper Hades had. If he had one, she never saw it nor heard a word about it but then she was not part of this realm either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My love," Persephone whispered softly touching his cheek tenderly. Sweet Zeus how she missed this so much. If only she had not been so stupid to assume the worse of her husband. She knew she should have believed in him to begin with. He would never deceive her. He had no reason too and neither did she.   
  
"Come with me on my rounds, Persephone," he begged softly refusing to leave her now. He hated being away from her and he hated the wedge that had been caused between them. "Please."  
  
Persephone lowered her head for a moment to give this some thought. She had her own duties to attend to, duties to the souls of Elysian. The cycles of life had to be taught before she took any of them above. And though she wanted nothing more than to stay at her husband's side, she knew she could not. Tonight, after duties, she would spend as much time with him.   
  
"You know I cannot," she said finally. "We both have other things to do and time is of the essence in this realm. I have a cycle to teach and you have your methods of torture to carry out. Besides, you know I loathe Tartarus."  
  
If Hades were one to sigh, he would have. Instead his proud shoulders slumped slightly in their place. He knew she was right. She would only cause a distraction for him as he would for her. Not that such a distraction bothered him any. Yet to have a woman as beautiful as the one in his arms was enough to agree with her words.   
  
"You are right," he agreed. "You would only cause my wander from my work."  
  
Persephone blushed deeply at the intent behind his words. She understood them, however. Just because she was one of the Virgin Goddesses, it did not stop her mind from wandering...from desiring the man whose arms she remained in. She had always wanted to know what it was like to lay in them in each time after a night of spent passion. Though it was a foolish thought, Persephone was starting to question her reasons behind such decisions. There were already far too many Virgin Goddesses. Well most of them pretended to be one while others remained loyal to their cause. She, however, was weakening beneath the flimsy gown she wore. Her body ached to be touched, crying out in frustration at being denied its simplest wish.  
  
A knock upon their door startled Persephone out of her thoughts and her head turned, allowing her rose-colored mane to fly about her and her water-blue eyes held the closed door for a moment.  
  
"Come in," Hades called out refusing to allow Persephone to move from his embrace.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Hecate, the Goddess of Childbirth. She eyed the two lovers curiously before giving them both a respected bow befitting their station as King and Queen of the Dead.  
  
"Great Lord of the Dead, who rules the lower regions of the earth, I have come baring great news of importance to you and your lady," she spoke up. "My brother, the cloaked one of death, desires your wife and set forth a plan to possibly kidnap her."  
  
"Surely you jest, great Hecate," Persephone blurted out in disbelief. She had never really met the one whom her father called the Grim Reaper but she had seen him once or twice upon the Olympian grounds. "I hardly know him. What would his obsession be with me?"  
  
Hecate shook her head. "I do not know," she said truthfully, "but I do know he wants you, Kore. He was angry when Hades stole you away here. He had not expected that one of Zeus' own brothers would fall in love with you. To tell the truth, neither did I. I always thought Hades--forgive me my lord for carrying on."  
  
Hades moved away from his wife and waved his hand. "There is no harm to entertaining my wife," he chuckled. "I am quite sure she has always been as curious as you are now about the reasons behind her abduction. To tell the truth, I have loved her since the beginning. I have dreamt of her long before she was even a thought in Demeter's mind. Persephone is my Light. She balances me no way any other could. Her heart is pure and compassionate."  
  
"Oh Hades," Persephone whispered throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly.   
  
In this, Hecate had seen the love that had deepened between them over the months and for a moment she was envious. At one time, she would have gladly given up her life for another but that was not to be. The Sea God's love was just not enough for her. She wanted something more than simple devotion. She wanted what she saw now. There would never be another for her. She knew this and accepted her fate as a pure Maiden.  
  
"What are we going to do, Hades?" Persephone asked with a deep concern for her own safetly.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know at this time, my love. I don't want you to leave the palace this day. You will have to postpone your duties in Elysian until this settled," He ordered.  
  
Persephone nodded her head, agreeing silently with his words. This was hardly the time to argue.  
  
"I do have something in mind for Death," Hades said suddenly looking over at Hecate for a moment. "I will not bring him any harm but he will dwell here as punishment for his crimes, but first I will deal with his accomplices. Rather, I will let Cerberus deal with them."  
  
With that, he lowered his head to brush his lips across Persephone's before walking out of the room leaving the two women alone to ponder Death's fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the shadows, the large three-headed dog lay in wait. His master had come earlier bearing tidying that it understood. Its mistress was in danger and it was up to the large dog to make sure that none, other than its master, were allowed to breach its path. It would not allow anyone to reach its kind Mistress. Not a single soul would be allowed to pass no matter what kind of treats and offerings they brought. It would see to it.  
  
A single noise from the right drew one of the three heads up, ears perked in that direction. Something, or rather two someone’s, were heading Cerberus' way. It stood then, commanding the other two heads to attention as it waited for its prey to arrive and it was far from disappointed when two shadowy figures came into view. The best parts were that they were still flesh and blood. An even better treat than the ones brought to him by his master.  
  
Cerberus gave a low warning growl, but it seemed to go unheeded by the two approaching figures. Glowing red eyes peered out from the darkness catching true sight of its two delicious preys and the large dog stepped out, towering before them.  
  
The figures let out a scream before once more silence filled the Underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The invitation was sent and Death was not one to turn them not especially when one came from the dark lord of the Underworld. No one dared. Such invitations didn't come often and were not at all truly sought by Gods and mortals alike. After all, none dared visit the dark world below as they did know if they would ever return to the land of the living. He had neither worries nor problems. He resided in both worlds just as Persephone had the ability too. The only difference was that she had to take a mere few weeks to adjust in between. He did not. He had moved in between all his life.  
  
He would go and when he returned he could only hope that his two lackeys would bring forth the prize he sought so much for.


	6. The Chair of Forgetfulness (Part 2)

* * *

**To Pluck A Rose  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades had refused Persephone's request to join him. He wouldn't even hear of it. She was to remain in the bedroom until further notice. He wasn't about to let Death to take her before his eyes. No one would ever touch his wife, not if they dared a painful death.   
  
Death was to be an expectation to pain. It was for Hecate he was allowing only punishment to come in the form of a plan. Everything he set up had come from this simple plan from the invitation to dinner arrangements. There was to be no room whatsoever for mess ups. His beloved wife depended on this.  
  
"My lord," a voice from the doorway of his study interrupted his thoughts, "your dinner guest has arrived and awaits your presence."  
  
Hades nodded his head and rose from the leather chair. There was no chance of backing out now. He would go through with it. He simply despised having to do what he planned. The lavander-haired one had been the best companion to his sister, but now...now he wondered if she would be able to take on the job on her own. Of course, he would offer whatever possible assistance to her.   
  
He moved out of the study and towards the large hall knowing Death would be there waiting for him. He was far from disappointed when he did. The tall figure seemed occupied with the paintings that surrounded him of Persephone. For a moment, Hades stood there with narrowed eyes. He could sense the obsession with his wife long before he even stepped into the room.   
  
Finally Hades cleared his throat sending Death to spin on heels. His long black robes swirled around him.  
  
"Good eve, my Lord Hades," Death greeted with a bow of his head. He tucked his hands behind his back. "I can see by the portraits of the Lady Kore that marriage life has been a blessing here."  
  
"It has," Hades agreed gesturing towards the dining room. "Come let us eat and drink while the night is still early."  
  
Death nodded his head in agreement allowing Hades to lead the way. The two men spoke of work and the Underworld in general. The topic never once straying to thoughts of Persephone and this was just as best. Hades would have been in a terrible temper to have his wife's name pass from the lips of another. No other had the right to speak her name so intimately as he did. It was a privilege granted to him and this he held sacred above all else.   
  
"Please take that seat, Death," Hades replied gesturing to the exquisite chair at the opposite end of the table as he took a seat. He watched the other hesitate momentarily before allowing himself the luxury of relaxing.   
  
The chair, alive, reacted violently sending chains and metal clasps around Death's form and Hades rose from his seat to glare the offender.  
  
"As punishment of trying to steal away my wife, you will spend an eternity sitting in the Chair of Forgetfulness. Be relieved that I do not toss you into the depths of Tartarus."  
  
Death stared up at him with confusion at his words. The chairs power already taking its toll upon the jade green-eyed god. He simply didn't understand at all and this caused Hades to finally sigh. He had done his duty and motioned from his guards to enter and remove Death from his sight. Now, he could rest knowing his beloved wife was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Some Few Months Later**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring was nearing and Hades knew that it would come time to lose his wife once more to her Mother. Since the incident sometime ago, they hardly spoke of it. Simply referring to it as that 'horrible period in time'. There was no other way of putting it. At least now, they could breath easy and they were far more carefree around each other.  
  
Spring also brought forth the sounds of love in the air. Hades had grown even fonder of his young wife as the days turned into weeks and months. He always brought her some treasure from deep within his realm, but always Persephone would refuse such luxurious trinkets.  
  
"I don't need that," she would say with a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth, "All I need is your love. Its all I could ever want."  
  
And he gave it to her freely; loving every spent moment he could with her. Even during the slowest days in Tartarus, he always rushed home to be with her and she often left her duties as well behind for time with him.   
  
"I love you so much," Persephone whispered resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, "always and forever."  
  
"Do you promise that if we fade away that we will find each other again?"   
  
"For you, I promise by the River Styx."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Epilogue**   


* * *

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohtori Gakuen  
The Present  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was being shaken from the depths of her dreams and this caused a frown to mar her lovely face. She didn't want to leave these dreams just yet. Not when she had seen and learned so much from them. To know she had lived this life before had sent her dream-filled mind reeling with this information.  
  
A part of her ached to relive the life they had once more. She wanted to return to him...to stay in his arms all over again. She would give up her vows of chastity just for her dark king. She loved him more so than ever and finding him again was just not an allowance of Fate. They had made sure of this as they were the ones who had weaved the tapestry of life.  
  
"Utena?" Touga's voice called to her and slowly she opened her eyes, allowing the fading sun's light to adjust in her eyes.   
  
"Maa, Touga?" She mumbled turning her water-blue eyes upward to look at him. "I had this dream..."  
  
Pressing a finger to her lips, he silenced her. He didn't need to hear of the dream. He already knew...had lived it once or twice before. Looking into her eyes, he allowed his own to speak the volumes of words between them and he saw hers widen in recognition.  
  
"You!" She gasped, half reaching up to touch his hair and face. "You were in my dream. It was you all along that I loved. I never saw it before. I was blind, Touga. If I had known the truth, I would---"  
  
"Its done and over, Persephone," He cut her off, "we have all the time in the world now together."  
  
"Yes, Hades," she smiled leaning forward to taste his lips. "All the time in the world."


End file.
